Have You Ever?
by angelinexo
Summary: Chriscentric, slightly AU. When the Charmed Ones take in a young halfwitch under their care, can she become one of the most powerful witches of all time? And how exactly does a certain neurotic witchlighter play into everything?
1. Possible Premonition

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. If I did, (adult) Chris would still be there.

My first Charmed fic, and honestly, I'm not really sure where I'm headed with it, but I've had the idea in my head for a while, so I had to get it down on paper (then transferred onto my computer). I somehow stumbled onto the Charmed world a couple of months ago, and I've been hooked ever since. Started in middle of season 3 and currently in season 6 or 7, so feel free to correct anything. Also, I'm having trouble with coming up with a title, so suggestions are welcome!

* * *

_"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" 27-year-old Chris called out, taking a nervous gulp. An Asian girl, who looked to be about the same age as him, stopped and turned around._

"_Sure," she replied. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She said the latter to her group of friends whom she had been walking with. "What's up, Chris?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if… you know… if you weren't busy or anything, if…" Chris trailed off nervously, tugging at the collar of his green, button-up polo._

"_Why Chris Halliwell," she teased, "are you trying to ask me out?" Chris looked up and met her chocolate brown eyes. The playful smile on her lips eased his nerves and filled his with newfound confidence. _

"_Yeah," he replied confidently, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime."_

"_Why I'd love to, Christopher," she replied with mock elegance. "I'm free this Friday night."_

"_Great, pick you up at seven?"_

"_It's a date."_

_-----_

_The two sat at a small, candle-lit table in one of the most expensive restaurants in town. They fidgeted uncomfortably as they attempted to decipher the menu, which was completely written in French._

_Chris slammed his menu down on the table in frustration, earning some glares from nearby tables._

"_It's fine Chris," the girl said, resting a reassuring hand on his forearm. "We can leave if you want."_

"_I'm really sorry," Chris apologized, running a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to impress you."_

"_Chris," she laughed, "we've known each other for what, five years now? You don't have to impress me. I already like you. I wouldn't have agreed to this date if I didn't. You know that I'd have just as much fun at the carnival at the beach." Chris grinned and took her hand in his._

"_Sounds good to me."_

_So they drove off to the beach and ate corndogs as they milled around the carnival, hand in hand, before heading towards the game area._

_It was almost midnight when they headed home and stood in front of the door of her apartment._

"_I had a great time tonight, Chris," she said, holding a large, stuffed penguin that Chris had won for her earlier that night._

_"I'm glad. I had a lot of fun too," Chris replied. Slowly, as if time had slowed down just for them, Chris captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Good night."_

"_Good night Chris."_

_----_

"_For the millionth time, I don't need any help vanquishing the demon!" Chris yelled. The couple constantly fought about the issue of Chris's demon fighting._

"_I'm not saying you **need **help," she cried out exasperatingly. "I'm your girlfriend Chris! We've been together for six months now! I think I have the right to worry about my boyfriend!"_

"_Well sorry for wanting to protect the woman I love and keep her away from any danger!"_

"_Well sorry for wanting to make sure the guy I love doesn't kill himself fighting demons because he's too bigheaded to ask for help!"_

_There was a moment of silence, each of them digesting what the other had just said._

"_Did we just profess our love for each other for the first time in the middle of a fight?" she asked with a wry smile._

"_Only we could," verified Chris, smiling, fight forgotten._

"_I love you, Christopher Halliwell."_

"_I love you too, Angelika Moralejo."_

_----_

_It was a late night, two years after the fight where they had first professed their love. The couple was swinging on the swing set of Chris's childhood park under the full moon; one of their favorite past times._

"_The moon's beautiful tonight," commented Angelika, staring up at the sky and swinging slowly. _

"_But not as beautiful as you," replied Chris, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend._

"_That has got to be the cheesiest line you have ever said to me."_

"_Well, get some nachos, it's about to get cheesier," he said._

"_What do you mean, Chris?" she asked, puzzled. Chris slowly got out of his swing and stood right in front of Angelika, gently stopping her._

"_I love you Ange," he said simply. _

"_I love you too," she said back, "now what exactly is up?"_

"_I love you so much, Ange, so I'm asking you this now," he slowly kneeled down onto one knee and looked her straight in the eye, "Will you make me the happiest witch slash whitelighter alive and say you'll marry me?" He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a diamond stone. ((Not the one he got Bianca.)) He looked into her eyes and saw that they were welling with tears. She started crying softly, but stayed silent._

"_Please say yes," half-joked Chris, "It cost a lot of money and I don't think I can get a refund."_

_Instead of replying, Angelika threw her arms around his neck in a hug, still crying._

"_I guess I'll take that as a yes," Chris laughed. Angelika slapped his shoulder playfully, burying her face in his neck. "And I'll just take that as an affectionate pat from a woman to her fiancé." She pulled back to give him a kiss._

"_Of course I'll marry you, you idiot," she laughed, tears streaming down her face. He laughed too and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit._

"_And you were right," she replied, wiping away the tears, "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." They kissed again. "And I loved every minute of it."_

_----_

"_You may now say your vows," Grams (Penny) told the couple. It was a rather simple, magical wedding in the town courtyard in spring. Only a few close friends and family (including some summoned spirits) were present for the special occasion. _

"_I love you so much, Angelika," Chris started, his voice full of emotion, "Jeez, I don't want to sound so corny, but I don't know what I'd do without you. I love everything about you, about us. Our stupid little fights where we usually end up wrecking the room completely," people chuckled at this, and Chris took the opportunity to look up and see Angelika's brown eyes filling with tears, "I love our late night conversations and our jokes that make no sense. I'm completely comfortable around you, and I love the way I feel knowing that you'll always be here for me. I'd trust my life with you, and I actually have a couple of times. Even when I was at my lowest, after Bianca, you were there to help me up. Through all the obstacles, relationship-wise and magical, we made it through. I would do anything for you. Fight every demon; endure your horrible cooking… even die for you. I love you Ange," Chris took a deep breath before reciting the traditional magical wedding vow, "My soul, my magic, my love, I pledge to you here with friends and family as witnesses, I willingly allow this bond to be made, as your husband, with you as my wife." A green shimmer appeared around Chris, but Grams motioned for Angelika to start her vows._

"_I don't think I can even explain how much I love you," she started, her voice cracking, eyes bright with tears, "You're my best friend, my soul mate, my love. Nothing could ever measure up or replace what we have together. I love everything about you, your kindness, your intelligence. Even your stubbornness and your jealousy. Without you, I'd be nothing. You found me at my lowest, and still offered me your friendship. Who would have ever thought that that friendship would have blossomed into such an amazing love like this? You know that I'd trust my life with you without any hesitation. I would die for you Chris," she paused before reciting, "My soul, my magic, my love, I pledge to you here with family and friends as witnesses, I willingly allow this stronger bond to be made, as your wife, with you as my husband." Just as a green shimmer had appeared around Chris, a pink one appeared around Angelika. Grams motioned for them to take each other's hands as she recited the last line._

"_Your souls, your magic, your love," she said, "Will be bonded in one of the strongest bonds there are, the bond of marriage and true love. Do you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, take Angelika Rose Moralejo to be your lawfully and magically wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Angelika Rose Moralejo, take Christopher Perry Halliwell to be your lawfully and magically wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then with the power vested in me by the higher powers, I pronounce you husband and wife." The shimmers around Chris and Angelika soared above them, blending into a golden shimmer before drifting back down to the newly wed couple. "You may now kiss the bride." Grams smiled as everyone clapped, the couple not having to be told twice._

_-----_

"_CHRIS!!" Angelika called, a couple of months after their wedding. Chris immediately orbed in, thinking she was in some kind of danger._

"_What? What is it?" Chris asked worriedly, looking around for any possible dangers._

"_I wanted to tell you something," she replied simply. Chris sighed, partly in relief, partly in frustration._

"_Jeez, Ange, I thought it was important, I was in the middle of fighting the tiger demon."_

"_It _is_ important," insisted Angelika. "Come here." They sat down on the couch, turned toward each other._

"_It better be. I've been trying to vanquish this demon for months now!"_

_Instead of replying, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach._

"_What are you doing? Am I supposed to be feeling something?" Chris asked, starting to get agitated._

"_You're supposed to be feeling your future child."_

"_I don't have time for this, the…" he trailed off, digesting what was said. "Wait a minute… you're…"_

"_Pregnant." She nodded, waiting anxiously for his response._

"_But… how…"_

"_Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"_

"_I know that," he snapped, burying his face in his hands._

"_Are you… angry?" Angelika inquired softly. Chris immediately looked up, surprise on his face._

"_What? Of course not," Chris said, taking both he hands in his, "It's just…I'm going to be a dad." Angelika had been avoiding looking at Chris, afraid of his reaction, but since his voice held no emotion, she no choice but to look up at him. She nearly cried in relief, but instead gave a small laugh; Chris had the goofiest grin on his face._

_She nodded and wiped away a rebellious tear. "You're going to be a daddy."_

"_And you're going to be a mommy," Chris said, warming up to the idea. She nodded, not able to remove the smile on her face. "We're going to be parents." Angelika laughed as more tears filled her eyes._

"_Why are you crying?" asked Chris, worried._

"_Hormones," Angelika replied through the tears, smiling. Chris laughed._

"_I have a feeling that I'm going to be hearing that a lot for the next nine months. And probably as an excuse." He laughed again, wrapping his arms around his wife._

"_Yupp, so you better get used to it."_

_----_

"_I'm pregnant, NOT an invalid!" nine-month-pregnant Angelika argued._

"_I know that, but you could have the baby at any moment," replied Chris._

"_That doesn't mean I can't do some research to help you," she pointed out._

"_Fine," Chris caved, "**but**, I think you should stay with Aunt Paige at the Magic School while you do. Just to be on the safe side." Angelika rolled her eyes, but reluctantly agreed._

_Just as Chris put an arm around her to orb, however, Angelika winced in pain._

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_The baby," she winced again, "it's coming._

_xxxxx_

_An hour later, Chris and Angelika were at the San Francisco General Hospital Medical Center. Angelika was in the hospital bed, Chris at her side._

"_Angel darling," Chris said softly, "could you please loosen the grip on my hand?" As the contractions had gotten closer together, Chris had offered his hand to relieve some of the pain. He instantly regretted it. She was, after all, a witch who had vanquished many demons…a very **strong** witch._

"_Sorry, Chrissy darling," Angelika replied, oddly calm, "but it was your sperm who helped create this little bundle of joy I'm trying to bring into the world," Chris winced as another contraction came along, "and you will just have endure at least some of the pain I'm going through." She let out a painful scream._

"_Okay, Angelika," the doctor told her, "it's time. I need you to push for me." She did as she was told, grunting in pain, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Come on sweetie," Chris encouraged, "you can do it. Just think, in a few minutes, you'll be able to hold our little son or daughter." Angelika smiled through the pain. "We still need a name too. Any ideas?" Chris tried to keep her mind off the pain, and it seemed to be working._

"_I was thinking," Angelika started between pushes, "that we continue your family tradition, even though you did break it."_

"_Just one more push Angelika," the doctor interrupted, "The head's already out."_

"_You want the name to start with a P?" Chris asked. Angelika nodded as she gave one more, final push._

"_Congratulations," the doctor announced with a smile, "It's a girl!" Angelika smiled through the sweat._

"_I've always liked the name Peyton."_

_-----_

_Chris crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the scene in front of him._

_Angelika was sitting on the floor, legs crossed as she played with their one-year-old daughter, Peyton. They were smiling and laughing, enjoying the precious peace between demon attacks._

_Their peace was short-lived, however, when a loud crash was heard. Chris was instantly alert. Angelika had looked up quickly, nodding to Chris curtly before gently getting up and scooping Peyton up into her arms._

_Before either of them said a word, three demons appeared. Chris instantly sent one flying into the wall with his telekinesis. With her free hand, Angelika threw an energy ball at another one, but the demon shimmered away just in time before reappearing. Meanwhile, Chris was sending large objects flying towards the other demon._

_The demon Angelika was facing threw a fireball. Luckily, it missed its target, but the blast knocked Angelika off of her feet, still clinging to little Peyton. Chris instantly orbed to her side and sent the demon flying._

"_Take Peyton," Angelika quickly told Chris, handing him their daughter, "Take her somewhere safe. I'll keep the demons busy while you get help." Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Angelika knew him too well, "It'll be quicker if you orb, so go!" She threw a glance at the demons, which were starting to get back up. She quickly kissed Chris on the lips and Peyton on the forehead. "I love you both. Now go!"_

_Angelika stood up, energy ball in hand. She turned around and smiled at Chris and Peyton, who were starting to orb._

_The last thing Chris saw before he completely orbed away was three fireballs heading straight for Angelika._

_xoxoxo_

"NO! ANGELIKA!" 22-year-old Chris screamed, sitting up, looking around frantically.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Okay, here's chapter two. I want to thank everyone for the reviews!

In this universe, there are a few changes I've made in order to fit my needs:  
- (baby) Chris has not been conceived yet  
- Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all know about Chris being Piper and Leo's son  
- They haven't found out who's trying to turn Wyatt evil  
And I think that's it, but I might add some in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_NO! ANGELIKA!" 22-year-old Chris screamed, sitting up, looking around frantically.

* * *

_

Piper, along with Phoebe and Paige, immediately came running to his room, Phoebe flipping on the lights as she came in.

"Chris, honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, taking a seat next to him.

Chris furrowed his brows in confusion, taking in his surroundings. He could see the moon shining through the window from where he was sitting in bed.

"It was a dream?" Chris said, more to himself than the sisters.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. I guess I just had a bad dream," Chris said.

"A dream?" asked Paige, "About what?"

"My life, my future. Events I haven't experienced yet. And the girl…"

"Angelika?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Angelika," Chris said softly, the name feeling so natural on his lips.

"Who was she?" Paige asked, "A demon? An innocent?"

"My wife," Chris supplied.

"You're _what_?" Piper asked incredulously.

"How exactly far in the future? Do you know?" Paige inquired.

"It started five years into my future, I was 27. Married at 30. In the last scene, I was 32," Chris replied, quickly doing the math in his head. "It just seemed so real."

"Maybe it was a premonition," suggested Phoebe.

"Can that happen? Is it even possible?" Paige wondered aloud.

"Anything's possible when you're the child of a Charmed one," replied Piper wryly.

"Well, what did she look like? Maybe we've seen her before," Phoebe asked.

"That's the thing," Chris explained, "I don't know if these events happen five years from right now, or five years from the future I came from."

"I still want to know what she looked like," insisted Phoebe.

"She was Asian. Silky black hair to the middle of her back. She was short, about Mom's height, maybe a bit shorter. Amazing brown eyes, soft caramel colored skin…" Piper raised an eyebrow at her son. He blushed. "Sorry. Well, she was probably around my age, maybe just a year or two younger than me."

"Is she a witch?" asked Piper.

Before Chris could answer however, Leo orbed in looking perplexed.

"A witch is being attacked by demons in an alleyway. The elders want you to go help her," Leo told them quickly before giving a kiss to Piper and orbing away.

Piper sighed before saying, "Well, let's go humor them." Paige orbed with Phoebe and Chris orbed Piper to the alleyway.

As soon as they arrived, they saw around ten demons cornering a lone witch, who seemed to be injured as she was lying on the concrete clutching her left leg.

"Hey, bozos!" Piper called out, "Try playing fair for once." She instantly blew up the closest two demons as she called out to Paige, "Orb her outta here!" referring to the injured witch, which Paige complied with quickly.

After Paige safely left with the witch, Piper, Phoebe, and Chris were able to vanquish most of demons before the rest decided it was smarter to retreat. They then orbed back to the Manor to find Leo already there, healing the witch.

"Thank you for the help," the witch said gratefully, as she stood up, "but I was doing fine without it."

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing," Chris commented dryly.

"Well, I was," she snapped, looking at Chris straight in the eyes, silencing him.

"I am grateful though," she turned back to the Charmed ones, "It's always an honor to meet the Charmed ones." She smiled.

All of sudden, two more demons appeared, fireballs in their hands. The witch immediately threw two energy balls, making them burst into flames, before any of the Charmed ones batted an eye.

Everyone took a cautious step back away from the witch, surprised at her power.

"Look, I can explain," she sighed.

"Well, you better start explaining before I decide to blow up your possible demonic ass," Piper said. Leo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"The Elders asked you to help her. She can't be all that bad," he reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm not bad," she defended. "I can't help it if I'm half witch, half demon."

"I would've thought a scandal like that would have been spread around like fire," commented Phoebe.

"My father was only a lower-level demon, not considered important enough to be a scandal," she explained bitterly, "At least that's what my mother always told me. She wasn't that powerful of a witch either."

"So where are your parents now?" Piper asked.

"When the Source had found out that my father had bedded a witch, he was convicted for treason," she told them, "My mother never knew though, she always had hope that he would come back for her, turn good for her, for us. She was naïve that way."

"Was," caught Paige, "Is she dead?"

"She died when I was only 7," she explained, looking away for a moment before continuing, "It wasn't even a demon that killed her. It was cancer."

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe sympathized, her empathy powers starting to kick in. She could feel that the witch was still hurting from the event.

"It's okay," she replied, "She was a great mother, even if she was barely around. She was always pretty busy with fending off demons. Plus her part-time job at a restaurant. Vanquishing demons doesn't really help pay the rent."

"So where have you been staying?" Leo asked.

"Here and there," she replied evasively. She glanced out the window to see the setting sun. "I should probably get going now. Thanks for the healing and the help with the demons." She was about to leave, but Piper stopped her.

"Wait a minute, you never told us your name," Piper said.

"Angelika," Chris said without thinking, "Her name's Angelika."


	3. New Recruit

Okay, here's chapter three! Oh, and one more note, in this universe, Chris lives in the Manor. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

"_Angelika," Chris said without thinking, "Her name's Angelika."

* * *

_

The witch – Angelika – stopped in her tracks. She looked at him, scrutinizing him. "How did you know my name?"

Leo looked at him expectantly, wondering the same thing, but the sisters just shared sly glances before waiting for Chris's answer.

"I'm… umm… your new white lighter," Chris bluffed.

"Oh," Angelika said, her guard lowering, "What's a white lighter?"

"Wait a minute, you're a half-witch, half-demon who doesn't even know what a white lighter is?" Chris asked.

She flushed at this and replied, "I've been teaching myself and living alone for the past thirteen years, what do you expect?"

"Well, a white lighter is kind of like a guardian angel, specifically for witches," Paige explained. Angelika tilted her head and gave Chris a once-over, making him feel self-conscious. "Chris and I are both half white lighter."

"Who knew angels looked so good," she winked at Chris, causing him to blush.

"If you don't even know what a white lighter is, maybe you shouldn't be off hunting demons alone," suggested Piper.

"I think I've done a pretty good job for the past thirteen years, thank you very much," Angelika said indignantly.

"But now that the demons have seen us help you, you're going to be even more of a target," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Paige said with a sheepish grin.

"So, what?" Angelika asked, "You're gonna train me?" She joked.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Paige said slowly. Piper raised an eyebrow at her youngest sister. "I mean, think about it. With the Charmed Ones training her, plus her demonic powers, she could be a pretty powerful witch and ally." There was a moment as her older sisters pondered the thought.

"The only downside to that would be that you'd probably be even more of a target to the Underworld," Phoebe told Angelika.

"So you'd really train me?" Angelika said, excited at the possibility of being trained by the Charmed Ones.

"Only if you promise to be serious about this," Piper said, "This is very serious, as we'll be attracting a lot of upper-level demons." Angelika nodded her head enthusiastically.

"So, like, where should I meet you for lessons and stuff?" Angelika asked excitedly.

"Here, at the Manor. We can always get Chris to come get you," Paige said. "Or I can if he's busy."

"You can do that?" Angelika asked, amazed.

"Boy, we have a lot to teach you."

* * *

"She's the one, isn't she Chris?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Will you guys drop it?" Chris replied, irritated. Ever since Angelika had left, the sisters had been pestering him about it.

"Awww, it's just so cute," cooed Paige. "And you saw the way she was flirting with you."

"Just drop it!" Chris said. "I have bigger problems on my hand. Like how I'm supposed to be Angelika's white-lighter all of a sudden."

"Hey, that was your fib, you figure it out," Piper scolded.

"What did you want me to say? 'I know your name because I dreamt of our future together where we have a beautiful daughter but you die when she's only one.' Yeah, like that would have worked." He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands as he took a seat on the couch.

"Is it just me, or is he even more neurotic than usual?" Phoebe stage-whispered to Paige, who had to stifle a giggle.

"Glad to know you find this funny," remarked Chris. All of sudden, his head snapped up. "So soon?"

"What are you talking about Chris?" Piper asked.

"Angelika's in trouble," Chris said, preparing to orb.

He orbed into another alleyway, to see Angelika fighting off three demons. She actually looked like she knew what was doing, so Chris just stood back in the shadows until he was needed. Apparently, Angelika was unconsciously calling him, unaware that he would hear her calls.

Within five minutes, Angelika had vanquished all three demons. He decided to reveal himself, applauding her work. Angelika was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You called, I came," Chris explained simply.

"But I didn't call for you," Angelika said, puzzled.

"You must've done so unconsciously," explained Chris. "Come on, let's get back to the manor." He grabbed her arm gently and orbed them back.

"I think you should stay here, until you're properly trained," Piper said.

"No, it's really okay," insisted Angelika, "I don't want to intrude. Besides, I handled them pretty well, didn't I, Chris?"

"You did, but I have to agree with Mo – Piper," Chris corrected himself last second. They decided to leave out the details of the whole time travel thing to Angelika. Why confuse her even more?

"Fine, fine," Angelika said reluctantly, "but I'm not kicking anyone out of their rooms. I will be perfectly fine just crashing on your couch."


	4. Solemn Surprise

**Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

After a week of staying with the Halliwells, Angelika had established a routine. Wake up, breakfast with the family, potion lessons with Piper, lunch, short break to play with Wyatt, history lesson with Phoebe, lessons on spells and charms with Paige, then dinner. After dinner, she had the night to herself, but with a curfew of one o' clock. Though most of the time, she decided to spend the night in, watching Wyatt or bonding with the sisters.

"I know we haven't really talked about it," Piper announced one morning during breakfast, when the whole family (sans Leo) was there, "but do you know if you have any active with powers?" They all looked at Angelika curiously.

She swallowed a mouthful of pancakes before answering, " Actually, I think I do."

With a wave of her hand, the pitcher of orange juice that was sitting in the middle of the table started floating in mid-air, and Angelika used her arms to conduct it to refill Chris's glass of juice.

"That's called telekinesis," Chris told her. He, too, waved his hand, lifting Angelika's braid in the air. "I have it too."

"Okay, okay," Piper scolded, "Enough magical flirting at the breakfast table."

"Sorry," Chris and Angelika chorused, both blushing. Phoebe and Paige shared a sly glance and a secretive smile.

"Ooh, that reminds me," Phoebe said, "I suggest that we take a break from all of your lessons. I think that we should actually let you try a spell, all on your own."

"Really?" Angelika asked eagerly, "Which spell?"

"The spell to summon spirits." Angelika was wide-eyed with excitement.

"Who will I get to summon? Your grams? 'Cause she seems so cool from all the stories you've told me."

"Actually, for your first summoning, we were think that you should summon someone closer to you," Paige explained. Angelika looked solemn.

"It might be hard at first, but we think this will be the best for you," offered Piper sympathetically.

By the time they reached the attic, Angelika had butterflies. The sisters were setting up the candles, but Angelika was too nervous to help. To think, for the past thirteen years, she'd had the power to speak to her mom with just some candles and a spell. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she nearly threw an energy ball when Chris placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile in return.

"Okay, it's all set," Piper announced as Phoebe and Paige shared another sly smile as they saw Chris's hand on her shoulder.

Angelika started reading from the Book of Shadows, Chris's reassuring touch just making the butterflies in her stomach larger.

_"Hear my call_  
_Hear my cry  
__Spirit from the other side  
__I summon thee  
__Come to me  
__Cross now, the great divide."_

Her voice was shaky, but she managed to recite the spell without any difficulties. She took a deep breath as the circle glowed with a bright light before revealing the one person she had dreamed of seeing again.

Her mother.

She quickly got teary-eyed and had to bite back a sob. Chris wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and whispered in her ear, "It's okay."

The spirit of her deceased mother took a step out of the candle-lit circle and solidified. Angelika immediately ran over to her and did what she'd been longing to do for so long.

Hug her mother.

They held each other in a fierce hug, both of them crying. They stayed like this for a moment, silent except for the occasional murmur of 'Mommy' or 'My sweet darling Angel.'

When they pulled away, her mother kissed her on her forehead, like she used to so many years ago.

"Look at you, all grown up," her mother said emotionally. "I knew I didn't have to worry about you. I knew you'd always turn out right."

"I've missed you," Angelika said through the tears.

"I've missed you too, but you know I've always been watching over you, and I always will."

"Can't you stay?" Angelika sounded like a little kid, pleading with her parents. Her mother just brushed away a stray strand of hair away from Angelika's face with a sad smile.

"You know I can't, sweetie," she replied regretfully. "But look, you've found such a wonderful family who I know will take care of you. Who will love you." Piper, the matriarch of the family, nodded.

"But I want _you_," she sniffled. Just as her mother was about to reply, an audible jingle was heard throughout the room. "What's that?"

"I'm sorry, Angel, but I have to go," her mother told her. She kissed the top of her forehead before slowly becoming transparent. "I'll always be watching over you. I love you." She turned to the Halliwells, "Thank you for watching over my baby." And with that, she disappeared.

Paige moved towards Angelika to comfort her, but Angelika just moved away and shook her head before shimmering away.

* * *

It was already starting to get dark, and they hadn't seen nor heard from Angelika since she shimmered away. 

"It's been hours, shouldn't she have been back by now?" worried Piper, always the motherly figure.

"I'm sure she's fine," Phoebe reassured, but mouthed to Paige, 'Get Chris.'

"Chris, have you got anything on her?" Paige asked, entering the living room. Ever since she left, he had been trying to sense her. As her white-lighter (the Elders had heard his statement and had made it official), he should have been able to, but she had somehow blocked him.

"Nothing yet," replied Chris. He closed his eyes and focused. For a moment, he sensed nothing but the sisters' worry. Then, he felt something faint. "I've got her," was all he said before orbing out.

xxx

Chris orbed behind a bush at the nearby park. He saw Angelika sitting alone on the swing set. The park had long been abandoned when the sun had set. He silently joined her on the swing set, feeling the odd sense of déjà vu. '_That's right,_' he remembered, '_my dream_.'

"Come here often?" he asked.

"Are they mad?" she asked instead. Chris shook his head.

"They're more worried than mad," he explained. She nodded and without a word, they orbed back to the Manor.

When they arrived at the Manor, Angelika was bombarded with hugs from the sisters.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, "We were so worried about you."

Angelika nodded, a surge of emotion running through her. She hadn't felt this much love and concern for her in a long time. She never remembered it feeling so good.

"I'm fine," she assured them, "I just needed some time alone."

Paige nodded understandingly. She knew how it felt. After all, it was how Paige herself had felt when they first summoned her adoptive parents.

"Good," Piper said, "Then I won't feel so guilty for scolding you." Angelika braced herself for the yelling. She had kind of been expecting this, especially since she realized how close-knit this family was. Chris, too, winced in sympathy. He had had to endure his mother's lectures many times himself.

"What were you thinking?!" Piper continued, "We've been worried sick about you. Now, I understand that you're not used to this whole letting people know you're leaving thing, seeing as you've been living alone for the past thirteen years. Things here are different though, and you have to understand that. And I know you needed time to take things in and all, but for ten hours?!" Piper saw Angelika's remorseful look, and her voice softened. "Just call us or something next time, okay?"

Angelika nodded. "I will, I promise. I really am sorry for worrying you guys. It feels good though."

"What does?" inquired Paige.

"To know that someone cares." They all smiled at this.

"Okay, sorry to ruin the mood, but before it gets all mushy," Chris interrupted, "Why didn't you tell us you could shimmer?"


	5. A Little Bit of Everything

**Note: **Sorry for the kind of long wait. My computer decided that it didn't feel like opening up anything that had to do with Microsoft. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**"**I-I didn't know," stammered Angelika, surprised at the question. She had been so emotional when she had shimmered; she hadn't paid any attention to it at the time. "That's… kind of like orbing, isn't it?"

"It kind of is," Paige explained slowly, "except that it's kind of a demonic power."

"Does that mean I'm turning evil?" Angelika asked, her doe-like brown eyes wide with worry. "Are you going to have to vanquish me?"

"Oh, no, no," Phoebe reassured her, "At least, I don't think so." This did nothing to soothe the young witch's nerves.

"Of course not," Piper assured, shooting a glare at her younger sister and putting an arm around the youngest witch, "Have you ever shimmered before?" Angelika thought for a moment before replying.

"I think I might have," she replied, "One time, when I was little, I was playing in a big old oak tree. I lost my grip and started falling, so I closed my eyes shut. But when I opened my eyes again, I was safe on the grass, and I didn't feel a thing. I guess I just wrote it off as a miracle."

"It could be that you shimmer when you're under extreme emotional stress," Phoebe suggested, her psychology classes being of some use.

"I guess," Angelika said. She yawned. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack early. I'm pooped."

Xxxxx

Late that night, near midnight, Chris tip-toed down to the kitchen for a late night snack (which he knew Piper would scold him for if she ever found out), when he heard a sound coming from the conservatory. He stealthily went to check it out, his guard up. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Angelika.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris whispered, not wanting to wake the sisters or Wyatt. "Nice hoodie, by the way." He was referring to the rather familiar faded army green hoodie she was wearing over her light pink tank top and sweat pants. She smiled lightly.

"Sorry. It was getting chilly out here. I just hope it's clean," she teased.

"Don't worry, it isn't," he joked back. "So what are you doing out here so late?" He took a seat next to her on the wicker loveseat, propping up his feet on the coffee table. She paused, biting her lip before answering.

"I just realized that it was thirteen years ago today that she died," she said barely above a whisper, referring to her mother. He looked at her face, and under the light from the gibbous moon, he could see that her face was wet with tears and that her eyes were bright.

Without thinking, Chris wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his body, resting her head on his chest.

"You know she's always watching over you."

"I know. That's why I came out here in the first place. I look up at the sky and think of her watching over me. Like right now, I'd bet she's probably furious that I'm laying in a guy's arms whom I've only known for a week." Angelika felt Chris's chest rumble in a silent chuckle.

For a while, they sat there, under the bright moon. Angelika listened to Chris's heartbeat, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, as he held her close, caressing her hair.

"Thank you," Angelika murmured, eyes closed, half-asleep.

"For what?" a sleepy Chris whispered.

"For taking care of me."

**x . x . x . x . x . x **

FLASH! Chris slowly opened his eyes, awaken from his slumber by the sudden burst of light. Eyes not fully open, he heard hushed whispers.

"Uh-oh," Chris heard Phoebe whisper, "Do you think we woke them?"

"Shush," Paige replied, "I warned you about the flash!"

"Sorry. I was so excited and you told me to hurry before they woke up."

"What's going on?" Chris asked groggily. He opened his eyes fully to see Paige and Phoebe standing in front of him, wearing identical overly-innocent smiles, Phoebe hiding something behind her back.

"Going on? Nothing's going on," Paige said, eyes wide in dramatic innocence. "Is there anything going on Phoebe?"

"Of course not," Phoebe replied. " We were just… you know… taking a stroll around the house."

Chris started to get up to investigate on his aunts' suspicious behavior, but found that he couldn't move. Memories from the night before flooded his mind. '_Of course_,' Chris thought, '_they must've been taking pictures of me and Angelika_.' He tried to ignore the blush that was creeping onto his face as he attempted to wake up the sleeping witch in his arms. Angelika started to stir slightly, unaware of her surroundings.

She groaned as she got up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Piper announced as she came from the kitchen. She smiled brightly when she saw that the two were awake. "Oh good, you two are awake. I've got pancakes and omelets ready for everyone. Did you know that you two are very deep sleepers? Phoebe and Paige here must have gotten at least a whole roll of film while you slept."

"Two, actually," Phoebe corrected proudly. Chris ignored their teasing and gently put Angelika in an upright position.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Chris whispered, "It's morning, bright and early. Breakfast is ready." She perked up a bit at the mention of breakfast.

"Will there be coffee?" Angelika mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Honey, there's _always_ a freshly brewed pot of coffee here at the Halliwell Manor," Paige laughed.

**x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x**

Later that day, the sisters set aside some time for TK lessons with Chris.

"Okay, so I know you can make things float, but have you ever tried to do anything more advanced than that?" Chris inquired, "Like throwing something across the room for instance.

"I've never really tried before. Whenever I've faced demons, I've always relied on my energy balls. I've never really thought about using my TK powers to fight," Angelika admitted.

"We should probably start off with some breathing exercises to help you focus," Chris started.

"Like yoga?"

"Kind of," he continued, "now close your eyes and take in slow, deep breaths." She did as she was told, willing her muscles to relax. She flinched visibly, however, when Chris gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He flushed deeply. "Sorry. I was just going to work out some knots. You should be completely relaxed." She nodded, ignoring his reddening face, and continued with her exercises. However, she couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as his hands moved down her back. "Okay, so clear your mind of everything," Chris continued. She fought hard to clear her mind of the tingling sensation Chris's hands left on her skin through the fabric of her cotton tee. "Do you feel the power within you?" She nodded, eyes closed.

She could feel her power within herself, a well of untouched potential. Suddenly, she also became acutely aware of the power resonating from Chris. She was surprised to feel so much.

"Now open your eyes, but keep your connection with your power open," Chris instructed. "Now concentrate and focus some of that power to throw the teacup against the wall. You can use your hands to conduct it if you'd like."

She raised her arm, causing the teacup to hover a foot above the table. She willed a small portion of her power to hurl it across the room, but with no result. She focused more of her energy, and Chris had to duck to avoid getting hit.

Angelika's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide, as Chris just laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what happened."

"That, was magic," Chris smiled.

"I know that, but… I just TK'd a teacup at you! And you're not even upset or mad or anything!"

"Don't worry. I half-expected it, it was your first time after all. You've got power, you've got pretty good control, but your aim seriously sucks," he grinned boyishly. She slapped his shoulder in jest.

"Yeah, well I've got a pretty good teacher, even if it is my first lesson," Angelika winked.

"Flattery will get you far," Chris teased, "especially if you combine it with a pouty smile and batting your eyelashes."

"Oh, I see how you are now, so that's how you got your position as the Charmed One's white-lighter, huh, batting those long lashes of yours." They laughed.

"Well, I think that was a pretty good first lesson," Chris said after their laughter subsided.

"Wait, that's it? That wasn't even five minutes," complained Angelika, eager to learn more.

"Well, using your power, especially unused power for the first time, will be draining, so it'll be best if you rest for a while before you try again," explained Chris.

"Oh, I see," Angelika said, "But, hey, um, about this morning…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about Phoebe and Paige," Chris apologized immediately, fighting to keep the blush down.

"Oh no, that's okay, I understand," Angelika said quickly, "I mean, I guess if you've been their white-lighter long enough, you kind of become like family." Chris flushed deeper at his misconception. "I actually wanted to thank you for last night. And for not telling anyone else about it."

"Oh, no problem," Chris said, grinning devilishly, "Now let's go get some of Piper's famous chocolate fudge brownies before she comes back from P3."

* * *

**Note #2: **A little backround, a little fluff, and a little magic. I enjoyed writing the fluff, but I'm still kind of iffy on the other stuff. Midterms all next week, but hopefully I'll be update sooner than this last wait.


	6. Demons and Dresses

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait, so to make it up to you guys, this chapter is extra long. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six  
****Demons and Dresses**

"But that makes no sense!" Chris exclaimed as he paced across the attic. "Draken demons only attack on a full moon; the Book specifically says so."

"Point for Chris," Phoebe commented.

"It makes perfect sense," Angelika argued. Another week had gone by, and Angelika's control of her powers had progressed greatly, thanks to the daily patience of Chris. Angelika had also been much more involved in demonic activity now that she had more control over her powers. "They know you won't be expecting them. They'll have the element of surprise."

"Point for Angelika," Phoebe added.

"Phoebe," Chris said irritably.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly.

"I just know it," Angelika insisted. "I can feel it in my gut."

"Do you have the power of premonition?" Chris asked.

"No…" Angelika answered, confused at the inquiry.

"Then just drop it okay?" Chris said sternly. "Now I have to go follow some _solid_ leads on who this demon is. Later." And with that, he orbed away.

Angelika sighed dejectedly. She was tired of Chris's mood swings between sweet and funny and neurotic. Phoebe came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't take it personally, sweetie," Phoebe told the young witch. "Chris just gets a little bit… neurotic, when it comes to demons."

"I've noticed," she replied dryly. "Do you know why he's like this?" Phoebe gulped nervously, but Angelika didn't seem to notice.

"I think he's just had a bad past with demons and doesn't want to waste time," she finally answered. "Now I have to go cover a shift at P3. A bartender called in sick and Piper somehow wrangled me into taking the job. But if you feel that strongly about the demon thing, then I think you should follow your instincts."

* * *

Chris lied. He didn't follow a demon lead, but instead orbed to his favorite place to think: the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. 

Though it had only been a couple of weeks since she had entered his life, Angelika had already made an impact on Chris.

Being around someone his own age had seemed to change Chris, he had to admit. It loosened him up, which seems like a good thing, but considering the circumstances…

You see, Chris almost slipped. But just once. Or maybe twice. He constantly told stories of his past to Angelika in their free time, so he often had to catch himself before revealing something that may give him away.

He sighed. He had gone to the past for one reason only: to save Wyatt. He hadn't planned on gaining a charge, a friend.

He shouldn't get attached. That's why he was so harsh to her earlier. He had to keep from getting to close. That's what he told himself whenever she told a joke, laughed, or even just talked to him.

But as guilty as it made him feel, he almost wished it would take a little longer before they saved Wyatt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelika was alone in the Manor, babysitting Wyatt. Phoebe was at P3, Paige was out on a date with some guy she met earlier, Piper and Leo were out on a well deserved date, and Chris… well, Chris was only God knows where doing only God knows what. 

Angelika decided to take Phoebe's advice to heart. She was brewing a vanquishing potion in the attic while Wyatt played nearby with his favorite toys.

She would show Chris, she told herself as she fiercely stirred the potion. He can't just boss her around like he's so much better than her. And he certainly can't toy with her emotions as he pleases.

Just as she finished filling the last vial with the deep purple potion, she heard the sounds of demons appearing. She twirled around to see four ugly looking draken demons staring at Wyatt hungrily.

"Wyatt, shield up!!" she commanded quickly as he complied.

The demons looked at her, surprised, and she quickly threw two of the vials, telekinetically throwing the other two vials, vanquishing all of the demons within seconds. What she didn't expect was the bright blue goop that exploded when they were vanquished. Wyatt was protected from his shield, and therefore still perfectly clean. Unfortunately for Angelika, she did not have a shield, and therefore was covered from head to toe in the disgusting stuff.

Wyatt giggled at his babysitter's predicament. Angelika stuck out her tongue at the toddler, but nearly gagged when some of the goop got onto tongue.

"This is what I get for saving your life," she muttered at him.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

A couple of hours later, Angelika and Wyatt were in the nursery, Wyatt asleep. Unable to leave Wyatt alone to take a shower, Angelika had tried to scrub off the demon goop with a damp towel. She got most of it off her body, but she found it was much trickier to get it out of her glossy mane. And the smell wasn't exactly rose petals either.

Just as Angelika was starting to nod off, Piper and Leo entered the nursery, hand in hand.

"Oh, hi Piper, hi Leo," Angelika greeted, getting up out of the rocking chair she had been in. "Wyatt fell asleep about an hour ago, a little after we had dinner."

"Thanks, Angelika," Leo said.

"Wait a minute, what is that smell?" Piper asked, "And what is that blue gunk in your hair?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," Angelika said sheepishly. "We just had a little visit. By a couple of draken demons."

"You were attacked!?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked, "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, we're both fine. Wyatt had his shield up the whole time, and I managed to vanquish them before they had a chance to attack," Angelika assured them.

"Wait, you vanquished them alone?" Piper asked, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Where was Chris? I know Phoebe's at P3 and Paige had a date, but Chris is your white lighter, he should have been here," Leo said.

"Chris! Get your ass over here!" Piper yelled.

"No, really, it's fine," Angelika said quickly. Though she had wanted to prove Chris wrong, she didn't want to embarrass him or get him in trouble from Piper and Leo. But before Angelika could argue further, Chris appeared in a swirl of brilliant blue orbs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chris asked Piper. Then he noticed Angelika. "What happened to you?"

"Draken demons happened to her," Piper told him sternly, "what I would like to know, is where were _you_ when _your_ charge had to vanquish them while babysitting Wyatt." She raised a brow, waiting for his answer.

"You mean they actually attacked?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean they actually attacked? You _knew_ they were going to attack?" Piper was getting frustrated.

"Well, Angelika had a feeling they were going to attack, but I dismissed it since the Book said that they only attack on full moons and tonight was a crescent," Chris said.

Piper pursed her lips in thought. "This sounds like something you should take up with your charge."

Chris nodded as Angelika sent him a smirk that let him know that she wasn't going to let him forget about this.

When Chris orbed away, and Leo was called away by the Elders (at least this time they had the decency to wait until after the date was over), Piper gave a small smile to the young witch.

"What?" Angelika asked, seeing Piper's smile.

"I don't know," replied Piper, "I guess it's just… as odd as it sounds, I'm proud of you."

"For what? Vanquishing demons?"" Angelika asked, "You guys vanquish demons daily. And it's not like it's my first vanquish, I've gone on a lot of demon hunts with you guys before."

"Yeah, but it was your first demon vanquish, _by yourself_," she explained, "I know, it's silly. It must be my maternal side coming out." Angelika smiled and hugged the older witch.

"I'm glad I could make you proud."

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Phoebe brought up a subject that had been bothering her for a while. 

"Hey Ange," Phoebe said, using her new nickname for the younger witch, "You've been staying here for almost a month now, but you've never had to go back to your place to get anything. Don't you have any personal belongings?"

Angelika played with her food on her plate before answering. "To be honest with you…I didn't really have a place before I moved in with you guys."

"But you've been wearing different outfits everyday, how'd you manage that?" Paige asked.

"I made up a spell a while ago to conjure up new clothes," admitted Angelika, embarrassed.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Piper said, forever the motherly figure.

"Yeah, I've needed a good excuse to go on a shopping spree," Phoebe said, already picturing the clothes she wanted to buy.

"It's not like I have the money to buy any clothes anyway," explained Angelika, "I've never even had a job before."

"Honey, meet my little friend called the credit card," Paige said, orbing her credit card into her hand.

"I really couldn't," Angelika said, "There's no way I could pay you back."

"I've got it!" Piper exclaimed. "If you're worried about paying us back, you could work part time at P3 to pay us back. And we do owe you for helping us on demon vanquishes."

"Are you sure?" Angelika said apprehensively. "I really don't want to be a bother."

"Like Phoebe said," Piper assured, "She's been needing an excuse to go shopping anyway."

"Oh, why don't we go right after breakfast?" Phoebe said excitedly.

"So soon?" Angelika asked.

"You've obviously never seen Phoebe shop," Paige muttered.

"I resent that," Phoebe said between bites of toast. Looking at Angelika, she said, "Oh, we are going to have so much fun!!"

* * *

Later that evening, Angelika was given a dresser placed in Phoebe's room for her to keep all of her brand new clothes she had bought with Phoebe. 

The pair left the Manor right after breakfast, where they shopped all the way to lunch. After a quick lunch break at Quake, they resumed their shopping spree and didn't return home until right before dinner.

As she was trying on her new clothes and putting them away, Chris stopped in for a visit.

"What do you want, Chris?" Angelika asked, twirling in front of Phoebe's full-length mirror and examining the dress she wore.

"Nice dress. It really does look good on you," complimented Chris, referring to the pink-polka-dotted brown halter sundress she was trying on.

"Thanks," Angelika said almost absentmindedly, hoping that her natural tan would hide the blush creeping up her neck. "So what do you want?"

"I want to apologize for last night," he said sincerely.

"Just tell me one thing," Angelika said, turning to look him straight in the eye. _Wait a minute, have his eyes always been that green? _She asked herself, before mentally kicking herself. "And be totally honest with me."

"What?"

"What is this big secret you're keeping from me? I'm not stupid, I know you're hiding something from me," she said. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but thought twice.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't tell you that." Angelika shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry too," she said, "I'm sorry you think you can't trust me."


	7. Birthday Surprises

**A/N:** I'm so sorry or the long update! My computer broke, so I can only get online when my parents aren't on (which is oddly a lot), and the computers at school block FFN. So I apologize once again to my loyal readers, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****Birthday Surprise**

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair; everyone could feel the tension between Angelika and Chris, but they knew better than to ask them about it. It was Chris who finally broke the silence.

"I'm moving out," he announced before taking a bite of his toast. Angelika nearly choked on her coffee.

"What?" Piper asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Out of my room, I mean," he clarified. "I realized that it hasn't been very gentlemanly of me to have a room to myself while Angelika sleeps on the couch. I'm sorry it took me so long though. My mom raised me better than that." He shot a small smile at Piper, who felt a rush of pride course through her.

"No, really, I'm fine the way it is," Angelika said, flustered. Why was he being so nice? Especially after their conversation the night before.

"Are you crazy woman?" Paige asked in jest. "If the guy is crazy enough… I mean noble enough… to give up his room for you, then why not take advantage of it?"

"Well… if you insist…"

With two waves of orbs from Paige, the switch was done.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Despite Chris's generous offer, the next couple of weeks were still pretty tense between the two young adults. By Angelika's request, her telekinesis lessons with Chris ceased, martial arts training with Phoebe taking its place.

Everyday, for an hour or two, Angelika pushed her body to the limit as she learned hand to hand combat, defensive techniques, and even a little bit of sword training. This was the time of day Angelika looked forward to the most. During this short period of time, she was able to release all of her frustrations out; her determination to not let her white lighter get the best of her emotions drove her to her best.

One day, after an especially harsh training session, Phoebe decided to inquire about it.

"Hey, Ange," she said to the younger witch, "Have you been okay lately?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she replied, rolling her neck and stretching her limbs.

"You've seemed… pretty intense lately during our training sessions," she said. "Is there anything you need to get off your chest, sweetie?"

Angelika put her head in her hands before looking up and replying, "Actually, yeah, there is."

Phoebe took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What is it? I am an advice columnist, I should be able to help/"

"It's Chris," Angelika told her. "I just… I miss him."

"Well, he's right upstairs sweetie," Phoebe said, "and you were the one who decided to stop telekinesis lessons with him."

"No, not physically miss him," she replied, "Things have been awkward between us for almost a month now. It was the night after the draken demons attacked. I asked him about his big secret." Phoebe got nervous and her eyes got shifty. "He wouldn't tell me what it was. He couldn't trust me. And that bothered me. A lot. And things have just been all weird since then."

"Well, sweetie, I don't know what to tell you," Phoebe said.

"You know," Angelika accused, "You know his big secret."

"Look, sweetie, it's not personal," Phoebe tried to explain.

"I can't believe it! Am I the only one in this house that doesn't know?" she exclaimed. Phoebe nodded meekly. "Great. What a great way for my twentieth birthday to start."

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"It's no big deal. I'm used to not celebrating my birthday. It's just another day."

"Your birthday is too a big deal. Especially your twentieth," Phoebe gushed. "Just you wait. I will turn your birthday frown upside down!"

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

"I heard it's your birthday today," Chris said from the doorway of Angelika's room. She looked up from her bed where she was reading a book as she lay on her stomach. "Happy birthday." He tossed her a small, white box that landed on next to her on her bed.

"What's this?" she asked, confused.

"It's your birthday present."

Angelika cautiously picked it up. After sending Chris a wary look, she lifted the lid off the box. She was surprised to see a beautiful silver ring of two hands holding a heart wearing a crown. A Claddagh ring.

"Chris, I can't accept this," she said softly.

"Why not? It's your birthday present. Or if you want, consider it… a peace offering."

"Chris… Damn it, Chris, you're just making it worse. Why are you being so nice to me? It's making it harder for me to stay mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"Because you don't trust me!" she burst. "Trust works both ways, Chris. How can I trust you if you can't trust me?"

"So all I have to do is tell you my big secret, and you'll trust me again? Things will be okay between us?" She nodded adamantly, and he sighed. "But it's just not that simple."

"What is it? What are you so worried about telling me? Everyone else in this damn house knows! What is it? Are you married?"

"What? No."

"Engaged?"

"No." This time, his voice was softer.

"I've got it! You're gay aren't you? I knew a guy like you would be too good to be true. Not that I have anything against homosexuals…" she started rambling.

"Angelika, Angelika," he gently interrupted. "I'm not gay."

She let out a sigh. "Well, that's a relief. So what _is _your big secret then?"

Chris took a seat in the chair next to Angelika's dresser and put his head in his hands. When he looked up, Angelika was giving him a frustrated glare.

"I think you better sit down for this," he finally said. Angelika didn't move. "Okay then." He took a deep breath. "You see… I'm not exactly from here."

"You're not from here? That's your big secret!? You better be from Jupiter or something or I will be extremely pissed!"

"Let me rephrase that," Chris said, "I'm not exactly from _'now'_." Angelika was puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, even more confused. "Now is not the time to be trying my patience."

"Angelika, my big secret is… that I'm from the future." Angelika sat down on her bed, speechless. "But only some twenty-odd years into the future," he added quickly. Angelika still sat, silent. "Okay, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"No… it's just… wow, you're from the future. Not something you hear everyday. It's just a lot to take in."

"That's not all," Chris added meekly.

"What's not all!?" Angelika repeated. "What else could there possibly be? Unless we're like, related, or something, which we can't…" Chris hesitated for only a moment, which Angelika, who was still trying to digest everything, mistook for a confirmation. "Oh my God, are you my son?"

"Angelika, Ange," Chris quickly said, "Relax. Take a deep breath and relax."

"Relax? How can I relax, you're my son!"

"Angelika, if you would just let me explain everything before you start jumping to conclusions, we just might be able to get through everything _withou_t a heart attack."

The young witch took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm good. Continue."

"Okay, first of all, I am _not_ your son, so chill. We are in no way blood-related. Trust me. But you were close."

"Wait a minute, Leo," she whispered to herself. "Your eyes. They're almost exactly like Leo's." The light bulb went off in her head. "Ohmygosh, you're Piper and Leo's son aren't you? Wyatt's brother?" He nodded. "Wow. This really is a lot." She rubbed her temples. "Why did you come back from the future?"

"You sure do get to the point," he remarked. She sent him a glare. "To change it," he answered. She stayed silent, which Chris took as a sign to continue. "The future that I came from was dark and controlled by evil. A powerful witch, raised by good, was tempted and turned evil when he was still very young. I came back to stop that from happening."

"Well that explains why you get so neurotic about demons. How long has everyone known?"

"They found out only a few weeks before we met you. Phoebe can be pretty smart; she put the pieces together and confronted me about it."

"And Phoebe being Phoebe told everyone else?" Angelika guessed. Chris grinned and nodded. "So are you going to tell me who this big evil ruler is?"

"You're not going to like it…" warned Chris. She shot him a 'just-tell-me-already' glare. "It's Wyatt." Angelika blinked, stunned.

"You must be mistaken," Angelika defended. "There's no way sweet, little, innocent Wyatt could be the ruler of evil."

"He's my brother. I think I'd know whether or not he's the Source of all evil. I told you, you wouldn't like it." Angelika just shook her head.

"I think… I need some air. I'm going to go for a walk." She grabbed her sweater and briskly left.

A few moments later, Phoebe stood in the doorway. "What's wrong with Angelika? She just walked past me without saying a word, and she had the most serious face. What are you doing in her room anyway? What did you do, Chris?"

"I did what she's wanted me to. I told her the truth."

* * *

**A/N2:** And I'd like to apologize in advance because it might be awhile again before my next chapter is posted. 


	8. No Title

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait. But I'm going to be uploading TWO chapters to make it up to all my faithful readers.

****

**Chapter Eight  
No Title**

Angelika wrapped her sweater around her tighter against the cold wind. After hearing so much information, she felt completely overwhelmed; the wind felt refreshing against her flushed face.

Chris is from the future. Wyatt is going to turn evil. Chris came from the future to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Chris gave her a Claddagh ring for her birthday.

Too much information was overloading her brain. Once she reached her destination, Golden Gate Park, she took a seat on the nearest bench and hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to sort out all the new information.

At least he finally told her his big secret, though it did take some pushing and prodding and yelling accusations of his sexuality.

She fingered the silver Claddagh ring. She didn't realize that she had unconsciously brought it along with her. The ring stood for love. Or friendship. She wondered which one it was meant as. She silently slipped it onto her right ring finger, heart pointing away from her body, showing that she was single. It fit perfectly.

* * *

Angelika didn't arrive back at the Manor for a couple of hours. When she did however, she was greeted with a mini birthday party, courtesy of Phoebe. The sisters, Leo, Darryl and Sheila were the only guests, and the foyer and dining room were decorated with balloons and streamers.

"Wow, you guys, you really didn't have to do this," she told them, after recovering from the surprise.

"Nonsense," Paige said, slinging an arm around the younger witch's shoulders, "It's not everyday that you turn twenty."

"I even baked a cake, just for you," added Piper.

"Well, thank for coming," she said, hugging Darryl as he handed her a wrapped present, "you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry about it," Sheila replied for them both. "Besides, Darryl Junior loves coming over to play with Wyatt."

"Who is watching them anyway?" Angelika asked.

"Chris is," Phoebe said, "He told us. Just that you know now. He thought he should give you some space." Angelika nodded, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Now this is a pretty lame party," Angelika said, with a teasing smile, breaking the silence, "Let's get some music on and I'll show you how to have a good time."

* * *

Later that night, after the Morrises had left and Angelika had been shooed away by the sisters from helping clean up, she peeked into Wyatt's nursery. True to what Phoebe had said Chris gave her her space and didn't show at all during the party. He had stayed upstairs in the nursery with Wyatt and Darryl Junior.

Now that she had had some time to think about everything, she was ready to talk.

The scene she stumbled upon melted her heart. Chris was carrying a sleeping Wyatt in his arms and was singing an unfamiliar lullaby.

"Hey, Chris?" she whispered, as to not wake Wyatt. "Can we talk?" Chris gently laid Wyatt down in his crib. He motioned for Angelika to take a seat in the rocking chair while he sat down in a nearby chair.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said. "For the present." She held up her right hand, displaying the ring.

"No problem," he replied. There was an awkward silence.

"So you're from the future," Angelika stated.

"I'm from the future," he nodded, confirming her statement.

"To save the world."

"To save the world."

"From Wyatt."

"From Wyatt." There was a silence again.

"So do you happen to know who's gonna win the next Superbowl?" Angelika smiled.

"So you're not mad?" Chris asked. From his experience of growing up around his aunts, he had been expecting yells of anger, or tears of betrayal. But not this.

"I've thought about it a lot since you've told me," Angelika said, "and I've realized that I can't really do anything about it, can I?"

"That's a very mature decision you've reached, Angelika," Chris commented, impressed.

"Is that such a surprise?" Angelika teased, "It is me after all."

Chris smiled. "So we're cool now?" he asked, extending his arm, asking for a handshake. Angelika moved to reach for it, but pulled back at the last second.

"One condition," Angelika said, "The whole me freaking out while you told me thing… never happened." Chris smiled as they shook hands, his hand engulfing her tiny one.

"Deal."

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe handed Angelika a long box, tied neatly with a pink ribbon.

"What's this for?" Angelika asked.

"It's your birthday present, silly," Phoebe told her, "You didn't think we weren't going to get you anything, did you?"

"But the party was great. And letting me live here and train under you guys is a gift itself."

"Well too bad," Phoebe said, "You have to take it, it's nonrefundable."

Angelika took the present and was shocked at what she saw. Wrapped delicately in baby blue tissue paper was an amazing hand-crafted athame. The silver glinted in the sunlight, and it was so polished, she could see her reflection perfectly.

"This is amazing," she said in awe. She carefully turned it over in her hand and saw that engraved in the hilt was a triquetra intertwined with a heart.

"I know, isn't it beautiful?" Phoebe said proudly. "Piper, Paige and I even blessed it, so it's extra special. I think Leo's getting a sheath for it, too, so that you can carry it around with you in case of emergencies."

Angelika threw her arms around Phoebe in a hug, careful to put her athame down first and she couldn't help the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."


	9. No Title Either Sorry

**Chapter Nine  
No Title Either **

A month after Angelika's birthday had come and gone, and things in the Halliwell Manor were as normal as ever. The tension and awkwardness between Chris and Angelika had completely disappeared and their camaraderie had returned. Even Wicca-wise, things had been demon-light. But as the sisters knew all too well, when things were finally getting good, something bad was bound to happen.

Angelika joined the breakfast table, yawning, only wearing black Soffee's and a pink cami. She took a seat at the table.

"Morning, honey," Piper greeted, "Do you want some pancakes?"

"Sounds good," she mumbled sleepily, "but can I get my coffee first please?"

"Another bad night?" Paige asked sympathetically, pouring the younger witch a mug of coffee. After taking a sip of the coffee and nearly burning her tongue, Angelika nodded.

"It's those weird dreams again," she said.

"Again? That's the third night in a row. Maybe they're some form of a premonition, like Paige had with the Titans," offered Phoebe.

Angelika shook her heard, taking a bite of some toast. Once she finished chewing, she explained, "They're not exactly like events I see in my head. They're more like feelings and emotions. Really strong, _bad_ emotions." She shuddered just thinking about them.

"Hm, that is odd," Paige commented.

"No evil talk at the breakfast table," Piper scolded lightly. "Chris!" she called out, "Breakfast is ready!" Blue orbs instantly appeared in the empty seat next to Angelika.

"Morning," he greeted, before placing a stack of pancakes onto his plate and drowning it in maple syrup. Angelika rolled her eyes before taking two pancakes off of Chris's stack and put them onto her own plate. Chris mock-scowled at her, and she just stuck out her tongue at him. Piper just rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the immature banter; it was almost a daily occurrence.

"Chris, do you happen to know anything about feeling bad emotions in dreams?" Paige asked the young witch-lighter.

"Didn't I say no evil talk at the breakfast table?" Piper said. Chris just ignored his mother and looked at Angelika.

"The dream again?" he asked her. She nodded with a mouth full of pancakes. "Things are starting to sound serious. Maybe we should ask Leo." Though Leo knew Chris was his son, and their relationship was improving, Chris still couldn't call him 'Dad'.

"Does nobody hear me anymore?" Piper said under her breath.

"We hear you. We just choose not to listen sometimes," Chris replied cheekily. Piper scowled at him, but he just smiled innocently back.

Without being called, Leo soon appeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Leo, do you know anything about weird dreams filled with bad emotions?" Piper asked after a quick kiss, submitting to the fact that they wouldn't drop the evil talk.

"Why? Who's having the dreams?" he inquired.

"I am," Angelika answered. "It's the third night in a row. I'm losing my beauty sleep."

"And she really needs that," Chris teased. Both Angelika and Piper hit him on each arm.

"I don't know anything for sure," Leo answered after a moment of thinking, "but it could be the fact that you're half witch, half demon; good and evil. That combined with the fact that you're living above the Nexus may have widened the window of opportunity."

"Window of opportunity?" the youngest witch asked.

"Well, you know how powers themselves are neither good nor evil, right?" Angelika nodded. It was one of the first things Paige had taught her. "Well, there's always a window of opportunity during which a witch can be swayed to either good or evil."

"But it's been months," Piper argued, "And she's been fighting demons since before she came here. Isn't it a little late?"

"Yeah," Angelika added, "I've already chosen the good side."

"But because you half demon," Chris explained, seeing where his father was going with it, "Evil is in your blood. It always will be. You'll probably always have that window of opportunity."

"So, what?" Angelika asked, slightly hurt at the implications, "Does that mean I'll always be part evil?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Piper said, hugging the younger witch.

"It just means that there'll probably always be a chance that you may turn evil," Chris said nonchalantly, oblivious to the younger witch's feelings. This time it was Paige and Phoebe who hit him.

"What my insensitive little nephew is trying to say," Phoebe said, glaring at Chris, "is that you'll be more vulnerable to the temptation of evil."

"But don't worry, honey," Paige added quickly, "you're strong. You'll be able to fight it. Besides, they'll have to get through the Charmed Ones first."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Angelika was sitting on the attic floor, cross-legged. She was absent-mindedly flipping through the Book of Shadows. 

"See, the Book knows you're good," a voice said, startling Angelika from her thoughts. She looked up to see Chris leaning against the doorframe.

Angelika closed the Book and stood up. She silently placed it back on the pedestal. Chris silently followed her and watched over her shoulder as she traced the triquetra on the cover of the Book. She looked up and saw that Chris had disappeared, not knowing that he was inches behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said, causing Angelika to turn around, startled. She felt her heart beating faster and faster and the closeness of his body to hers. "About earlier, I mean," he continued. "I didn't realized I was being insensitive to your feelings."

"Sisters got to you, huh?" she chuckled nervously, becoming uncomfortably warm.

"Yeah. But I really didn't mean it. I know you won't be tempted to evil. So are we okay now? You're not mad?"

"Of course not," she replied honestly. She had been more hurt that angry. Chris sent her a charming smile, one Angelika knew she couldn't resist.

And then something took over Angelika, something she couldn't control, and before she knew what she was doing, she slowly inched closer and closer and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

**Uh oh, what will happen next? I don't know myself, so another warning, it may be a while before the next update. But my computer should be getting fixed soon, so I don't have to keep sneaking onto my parents'. Please review!!**


End file.
